Mobile phones may currently be coupled to a computer. For example, a mobile (e.g., cellular or satellite) phone and a personal computer may comprise respective USB ports, serial ports or other compatible data interfaces that provide for data communication between the personal computer and the mobile phone. A mobile phone may be coupled to a networked computer, for example and without limitation, to effect communications that may not be possible or practical over the communication network with which the mobile phone may typically interface. For example, a mobile phone may be coupled to a personal computer to download software or ring tones into the mobile phone, where the personal computer may, in turn, be coupled to the Internet.
Using the personal computer as an intermediary, a user may, for example, download software or other information into a mobile phone that is communicatively coupled to the personal computer. For example in an exemplary scenario, a cellular phone may be communicatively coupled to a personal computer and treated as a memory device (or other accessory) of the personal computer. Utilizing a personal computer or other networked device in such a manner may be inconvenient and at times, impossible.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.